Lust SIN
by Simakai
Summary: Noel doit aller porter des documents à Jin, mais celui-ci est enfermé dans sa chambre et ne répond pas. Elle se décide donc à ouvrir la porte...


Et voilà, moi qui voulait écrire quelque chose d'autre sur BlazBlue, c'est fait... mais pas tout à fait comme j'avais imaginé! Je n'ai pas trop d'affinités avec Noel (quoique je la joue pas mal, elle botte des culs quand elle veut bien tirer où je veux), mais j'avais encore envie d'écrire sur ce cher Jin mais d'un point de vue extérieur, et je saisis mal la personnalité de Ragna, alors j'ai pris un point de vue féminin et plus facile à saisir, déjà ça, d'autant plus que c'est un personnage proche de lui qui lui fait aussi tomber son masque... mais au bout du compte je suis assez satisfaite du résultat, bien que ça donne quelque chose d'assez hardcore. Je préviens, c'est mature et c'est pas pour rien, c'est des trucs méchants, là. (PS: J'ai trop envie de cosplayer Jin dans son uniforme scolaire...)

* * *

Au coeur des dortoirs des soldats du Librarium, il y avait une chambre un peu à l'écart des autres. Plus spacieuse, avec des murs mieux isolés; la chambre du héros, Jin Kisaragi. Tout le monde au NOL savait qu'il valait mieux laisser Jin tranquille lorsqu'il fermait la porte de sa chambre. Lorsqu'on le dérangeait, ses crises de colère étaient réputées pour être effroyables, et de toute façon, même un héros tel que lui avait bien droit à sa vie privée, lui aussi.

Pourtant, Noel Vermillion se trouvait présentement devant la porte de cette chambre aux allures de zone interdite, des documents à montrer à Jin en main. Elle tenait la poignée de la porte, mais n'osait la tourner. Elle avait déjà frappé plusieurs fois, sans aucune réponse – pourtant, les résidents du dortoir lui avaient bien dit qu'ils l'avaient vu entrer dans sa chambre, mais pas en sortir, et Noel se disait que son sempai n'était pas du genre à s'enfuir par les fenêtres.

Mais il ne répondait pas du tout même s'il était là, problème numéro un. Et les supérieurs avaient l'air très menaçants et lui avaient bien dit de ne pas revenir sans que Jin ait reçu et signé les papiers, et le plus vite possible c'est un ordre, problème numéro deux. Et elle avait très peur de déranger son sempai, qui avait déjà une dent contre elle – un appareil dentaire complet contre elle, plutôt – problème numéro trois.

C'était surtout le dernier point qui l'empêchait de tourner la poignée de la porte. Elle avait peur de Jin, vraiment peur de ses crises de colère, qui semblaient toujours plus terribles à son égard. Tsubaki et Makoto lui avaient bien dit d'apprendre à se défendre contre les attaques verbales de sempai alors qu'ils étaient tous encore à l'Académie Militaire, mais elle en était incapable. Dire qu'elle était un soldat réputé du NOL et qu'elle ne ratait jamais une cible avec ses revolvers, mais qu'elle était incapable de tenir tête à son supérieur qui la traitait comme une moins que rien...

Elle finit par se secouer et se décider à tourner cette satanée poignée de porte vers l'enfer – étrangement, elle n'était pas verrouillée. De toute façon, ça ne serait qu'un mauvais moment à passer, non?

Si elle avait su quel genre de moment elle s'apprêtait à passer, sans doute aurait-elle perdu tout son courage et aurait préféré affronter la colère des officiers supérieurs plutôt que celle de Jin...

La porte donnait sur un petit vestibule, avec un semblant de couloir qui tournait vers la gauche. Il faudrait encore qu'elle s'avance pour voir Jin et sa chambre. Ce qu'elle allait faire, quand elle entendit la voix de son sempai.

Sa voix comme elle ne l'avait jamais entendu.

-Nii-san... ah... nii-san...

Il gémissait sans retenue, en appellant cette personne, son "nii-san", et Noel ne savait que penser, ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Il était seul, mais il appelait ce nom avec insistance. Souffrait-il, était-il blessé ? L'esprit innocent de Noel ne pouvait imaginer autre chose – mais s'il était blessé, pourquoi restait-il dans sa chambre au lieu d'aller à l'infirmerie ? Et... pourquoi ces cris éveillaient-ils quelque chose d'autre dans son esprit et dans son corps, sans qu'elle ne sache ni comprenne de quoi il s'agissait ?

Elle risqua un regard au coin du mur, vers la chambre de Jin. Elle vit les murs blancs, avec des étagères couvertes de livres et de motos miniatures, un bureau de bois foncé avec quelques papiers bien empilés, et finalement le lit de son sempai, où il était allongé.

Aussitôt qu'elle le vit, elle se sentit rougir, la chaleur irradiant littéralement de son visage ; mais elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui et de son corps, maintenant qu'elle l'avait vu. Au moins comprit-elle qu'il ne souffrait pas, bien au contraire.

Ses vêtements défaits et à moitié enlevés, il se caressait la poitrine de la main gauche, s'attardant sur ses mamelons durs, tandis que sa main droite était sur son sexe en érection. Noel comprit qu'il se donnait du plaisir, un plaisir qu'elle n'avait jusque là jamais essayé de concevoir.

Elle réalisa soudain à quel point son sempai était beau lorsqu'il ne fronçait pas les sourcils, et lorsque les traits de son visage se relâchaient pour exprimer autre chose que sa froideur naturelle. À moins que ce soit ce plaisir sans honte qui soit son expression naturelle... Elle voyait quelques gouttes de sueur sur son visage, sur sa poitrine à moitié découverte. Elle voyait aussi quelques cicatrices sur ses bras et sa poitrine, de petites cicatrices blanches et rosées qui semblaient décorer plus que déparer sa peau. Elle comprenait finalement ce que la plupart des femmes voulaient dire lorsqu'elles désignaient Jin Kisaragi comme un jeune homme « sexy ». Il était même plus que ça, en cet instant, aux yeux encore innocents de Noel, mais elle n'aurait su dire quoi.

-Ah !... Nii-saaaan...

Soudain, sur ce dernier cri, elle le vit se tendre, son visage prenant une expression plus intense que jamais. Puis il se laissa retomber sur son lit, respirant encore lourdement. Elle-même n'arrivait pas à contrôler sa respiration. Elle jeta un dernier regard sur Jin, qui léchait sa main droite couverte de quelques gouttes de liquide blanc en ricanant, et se dit (finalement) qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ressorte, maintenant qu'il en avait fini, pour refrapper à la porte – elle se rappelait finalement des documents qu'elle tenait en main. Mais au moment où elle se redressa doucement et s'avança silencieusement vers la porte, les documents en question s'échappèrent du cartable qu'elle tenait sous son bras, et s'étalèrent par terre. Sous le coup de la surprise, elle glissa sur une des feuilles tombées par terre, et retomba brutalement sur les fesses.

-Qui est là ? cria aussitôt Jin en se précipitant vers la porte de sa chambre.

Et c'est ainsi que Jin Kisaragi vit sa cadette Noel Vermillion, assise par terre parmi un tas de papiers à l'allure officielle, relever vers lui un visage complètement misérable.

-Sempai...

Elle semblait sur le point de pleurer ; elle tremblait comme une feuille, et n'avait même plus assez de forces dans les jambes pour se relever tant elle était terrifiée.

Le visage de Jin Kisaragi, qui quelques instants plus tôt arborait un air d'extase qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu, avait maintenant pris un air plus colérique que tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir. Elle venait de découvrir deux nouveaux aspects de son sempai, mais elle s'en serait bien passé...

-Tu m'as vu, salope ?

Elle hocha vivement la tête de gauche à droite – elle aurait nié ce qu'elle venait de voir de toutes ses forces, si ça avait pu changer quelque chose.

-Tu m'as vu.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation indéniable, parce que les yeux de Noel étaient exactement comme ceux de _Saya_, et qu'il savait très bien quand Saya mentait parce qu'on le voyait tout de suite dans ses yeux.

Il prit la jeune femme par les cheveux, et la traîna sans délicatesse jusqu'à son lit. Celle-ci lâcha un cri de douleur, mais n'arrivait même pas à résister à la poigne sans merci de Jin.

Il lui prit les poignets, et les plaqua contre les barreaux de son lit. Noel se demandait ce qu'il faisait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un froid mordant sur ses poignets d'abord, puis ses avant-bras et ses mains. Jin venait de la geler sur place, et elle aurait été incapable de se défaire de cette glace aussi dure que le béton sans que lui-même n'intervienne. Et elle doutait fort qu'il le fasse aussi facilement.

-Sempai... qu'est-ce que...

-Ta gueule, merde ! Tu sais pas quand la fermer, ou quoi ?

Incapable de se retenir, elle lâcha quelques sanglots nerveux. Il lui criait dessus, comme toujours, mais cette fois-ci elle était seule avec lui et s'il lui faisait véritablement du mal, personne ne viendrait la sauver. Elle releva les yeux et vit un sourire purement sadique aux lèvres du blond. Terrifiée, elle le regarda approcher doucement sa main de son visage. Elle n'arrivait même plus à se débattre, juste à sangloter.

-Dire que tu ne sais même pas qui tu es, qui tu étais... une fille sans mémoire, hein ? Quelles conneries.

Il se pencha sur elle, lui murmurant à l'oreille :

-Tu sais que depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue, j'ai eu envie de te faire du mal ? Et bien j'ai décidé que j'allais te faire vraiment mal aujourd'hui.

Elle ne comprenait pas, pourquoi, pourquoi elle ? Peut-être qu'un jour, alors que ce serait elle qui serait sur lui en le menaçant de ses armes, le jour où elle aurait assez de cran pour l'affronter pour vrai, elle lui poserait toutes les questions qu'elle avait en tête. En espérant qu'il réponde sans trop lui cracher au visage...

Elle sentait le corps de Jin par-dessus le sien, ses mains qui se promenaient sous son uniforme, délicatement. Toute sa peau était fraîche, comme si la glace de Yukianesa avait pénétré jusqu'à ses os. Prise de panique, Noel tenta de se débattre, mais Jin s'assit sur ses jambes en se redressant pour la regarder de haut. À part le cou, elle ne pouvait plus bouger grand chose.

-Nii-san, tu serais fâché si je lui faisais ce que j'ai envie que tu me fasses ? Est-ce que ça aussi c'est mal ?

Il laissa glisser un autre sourire sadique avant de déchirer la robe de Noel, qui sursauta.

-Pour ce que j'en ai à foutre.

Elle comprit alors vaguement ce qu'il comptait lui faire, et sa panique monta encore de quelques crans alors qu'il empoignait ses petits seins et sa taille fine, explorant sa peau lisse sans aucune douceur.

-Arrêtez... arrêtez... sempai, arrêtez, je vous en prie !

-Arrêter quoi, je n'ai même pas encore commencé. _Saya_.

Elle ne comprenait plus rien, ni pourquoi il l'avait appelée par ce nom, ni qui était ce nii-san à qui il parlait de temps en temps, ni pourquoi il s'acharnait sur ses seins et entre ses jambes, encore et encore. Il lui semblait que la douleur serait infinie, qu'il lui serait impossible d'y échapper, et que tout le reste de sa vie se déroulerait sur le lit de Jin Kisaragi qui la violerait encore et encore. Le visage de Jin n'exprimait aucune extase cette fois-ci; seulement le plus plaisir de sa domination, de sentir sa proie, sa victime complètement soumise contre lui. Un regard encore plus froid que la glace, et un sourire plus horrible qu'une mer de sang.

Elle ne voyait plus rien à cause des larmes qui avaient embrouillé ses yeux. Elle ne sentait plus ses mains gelées depuis longtemps. Un goût de sperme s'attardait dans sa bouche. Des traces de morsures et des bleus couvraient sa peau pâle. Elle se sentait collante, dégoûtante, surtout entre ses cuisses où le sang, la glace décongelée et le sperme s'étaient mêlés.

Et pourtant, la douleur en vint à s'arrêter. Elle reprit ses esprits, et réalisa que Jin s'était endormi dos à elle. Il murmurait encore des choses à propos de son « nii-san ». La glace qui retenait ses bras avait assez fondu pour qu'elle puisse les retirer des barreaux du lit. Avec précaution, elle se releva du lit. Par la fenêtre, elle vit qu'il faisait nuit. Abandonnant son uniforme déchiré et les documents par terre, elle quitta la chambre du héros aussi vite que possible, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui était possiblement le cas.

Grâce au couvre-feu, les couloirs étaient vides, et elle put rejoindre sa propre chambre sans se faire surprendre complètement nue et couverte de liquides douteux. Évidemment, la première chose qu'elle fit fut de prendre une douche. Brûlante, pour faire fondre la glace qui restait sur ses bras, et oublier la sensation si désagréablement fraîche de la peau de Jin contre la sienne.

Le lendemain, après les restes d'une nuit sans sommeil, on l'appella dans les bureaux des supérieurs. Elle enfila un uniforme de rechange et son manteau par-dessus, pour cacher ses bras marqués.

Lorsqu'on lui parla de Jin Kisaragi, elle sursauta, et elle demanda d'une voix encore plus éteinte que d'habitude s'il avait rapporté les documents qu'elle lui avait donnés la veille. On lui répondit qu'il avait plutôt disparu en direction de Kagutsuchi malgré les ordres qu'on lui avait donné le lui interdisant, et qu'elle avait pour mission de le ramener discrètement.

Elle se demanda si Dieu allait arrêter de la tourmenter via son sempai.


End file.
